


My Rhyme Ain't Good Just Yet

by thirtysecondson



Series: The Consequence of Sound [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Public Masturbation, Tsukki likes things in stereo, Twincest, Twins, mirror kink, somewhat dubious consent?, there are many other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtysecondson/pseuds/thirtysecondson
Summary: It got worse when he was tired. The inability to pull his focus from his own reflection in the glass. He’d cleaned them, pulled the square rims from the bridge of his nose to give tired eyes a break, and now staring back at him were the same golden eyes he spent so much time trying to hide. Perhaps this was where the fascination had come from, finding sweet relief in cool panes of glass, pretending in secret and in shame that the hand sliding down his body had not been his own. Tsukki didn’t remember where or when it had started, the first furtive glance in a mirror that made the blush run into his cheeks and then into his cock. The resulting orgasm afterward had felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and then he’d been hooked.-OR-Tsukki has a thing for mirrored images and meets the Miya Twins at training camp.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Consequence of Sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	My Rhyme Ain't Good Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, and is hopefully the beginning of a series of Tsukki being obliterated by the twins. This was written before the most recent episodes, and before I had actually learned about the Miya twins other than just thinking they could absolutely destroy anyone.
> 
> This is half edited, potentially riddled with mistakes, and the product of my love for Tsukki and the Miya twins. Enjoy~

It got worse when he was tired. The inability to pull his focus from his own reflection in the glass. He’d cleaned them, pulled the square rims from the bridge of his nose to give tired eyes a break, and now staring back at him were the same golden eyes he spent so much time trying to hide.

Perhaps this was where the fascination had come from, finding sweet relief in cool panes of glass, pretending in secret and in shame that the hand sliding down his body had not been his own. Tsukki didn’t remember where or when it had started, the first furtive glance in a mirror that made the blush run into his cheeks and then into his cock. The resulting orgasm afterward had felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and then he’d been hooked. 

After he’d come home from practice he’d find himself gravitating toward the mirror in his bedroom. Looking at a carbon copy that wasn’t Tsukki stroking his cock, firm and with an expression that definitely wasn’t his. He’d never be caught making such a wanton expression, mouth agape and fingers working wildly at one pert nipple. But it was getting worse.

Now the catch of his own reflection had gone from tolerable to insufferable, his eyes trying desperately to focus on anything but the flecks of gold then black then gold that would so often shine back at him. 

Now, halfway through a five day training camp with almost no privacy, Tsukki felt as though he might burst. Every too long touch in the showers left him more desperate than before, and his once fastidious grooming habits had nearly gone out the window, lest he be forced to look across to a mirror amongst his teammates, or worse, his rivals.

By day three he’d lost it. His body was tense, he’d missed easy blocks and if he got one more confused, angry look from Kagayama or Hinata, he was going to punch someone. Worse still was Yamaguchi’s unfailing caring. It was grating on his last nerve and now he was aching for some relief from the budding tension. Tsukki woke early, Tanaka snoring so loudly in the corner it covered any small sounds he made standing and making his way to the door and then down the hall to the bathrooms. He walked in slowly, still not certain he’d find the solitude he’d been hoping for at this hour.

He let out a long sigh when he found the bathrooms completely deserted. Tsukki made his way to the end stall, securing the lock and dropping his shorts and briefs on spread thighs. He could make this quick, cum, and ease the tension that had been building up in his lower back and shoulders. He didn’t bother teasing, spitting in his hand and getting to work instantly. By his second stroke, he was so hard he ached. His pace was brutal, fisting his length hard and fast. It hurt almost, just this side of pleasurable, and one hand slowly made its way up the long line of his stomach to his chest. Shame almost stopped him, his face burning red and his fingers flinching over the tight skin of his nipple.

He finally pinched, rolling the bud between his thumb and forefinger while he continued his pace, breath coming out in quiet huffs as he tried to hurry to a quick orgasm. After several minutes of teetering just below the edge, Tsukki was getting frustrated, wanting nothing more than to spend a needless release and rest a few more hours before the day’s practice. His breathing was ragged, his cock straining under the heady burn of friction and still, he couldn’t get past the crest. He’d felt desperate before, but now felt a new level of itch under his skin, practically clawing at his chest for some final push toward the top. He changed the angle, lowered his hand behind him and dared to press against the tight seal of his hole, teasingly, feeling the flicker of something dangerous and devastating dance across his skin. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it, echoing in his own ears above the sound of his heart pounding in his head.

For several moments he didn’t dare to breathe and his hand could scarcely stop moving but it did, completely stilled in the stall of the communal bathroom. It was eerily quiet then, his heartbeat the only recognizable sound. Tsukki’s hand moved to the latch before he really knew what he was doing. Shuffling forward into the open with his crotch exposed to the world, he rested his shoulder against the corner of the stall, just within view of the mirror above the sink. In an instant, he felt his dick throb in his hand, his body twitching when his eyes took in the sight of the mess in front of him. He was wrecked, shirt crumpled, cheeks a dusted shade of red pink and eyes blown so wide he was surprised they hadn’t burst from his head.

This other Tsukki was back to it too quickly, his fingers clamping over his aching cock, free hand roving over a body that reacted dramatically. With his eyes on this other Tsukki, mouth open and a quiet sob tumbling from his lips, he came hard and covered his hand in ropes of pearly white. For only a handful of seconds, his fingers continued to work, sliding sticky cum up and down the length until his too sensitive cock caved, hips jerking backward to get away from the teasing. Another few moments of gentle relief passed before Tsukki was able to pull himself together, reaching forward for paper towels and to wash his hands. The air felt cold, his heated skin calming as he cleaned himself up and pulled up his shorts. His glasses felt heavy and the glint of gold reflecting back at him didn’t feel quite as menacing now. The lingering post orgasm high allowing him to ignore it in favor of returning to the room to sleep.

He left the restrooms, turning down the hallway and feeling his blood turn to ice almost instantly. Some several lengths down the hall was a sleep ridden pair of twins, eyes blinking back at him with disinterest and need. Tsukki moved quickly in the hallway, trying to move past them without raising suspicion, his eyes narrowed naturally as he met them, continuing forward with a level of determination more fit for Kageyama.

“Tsukki, right?” a voice rang and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from gasping in surprise. He didn’t turn but felt his feet glue themselves to the floor. The blocker said nothing and kept his eyes forward with every ounce of fortitude left in his body. He was practically trembling with the effort of it, though it was hard to tell if that wasn’t the residual shake of his knees after cumming so hard.

“Sleep tight,” they spoke in unison, twin sets of eyes and lips feeling closer than he remembered them being. He practically felt the move of them from his space as they moved on toward the restrooms. Tsukki didn’t move for several moments, too stunned, too tired, too confused to process what might have just happened. Had they seen? Had they heard? They had been so far down the hallway.

His cheeks paled and he forced his feet to move forward, his hand clutched into tight fists despite the protesting muscles in his palms. 

Fuck those guys, he thought, curling himself back into his bedding, feeling the tension seep back into his shoulders after all.

\--

If he’d thought that playing after he’d jerked one out would be better, he’d been gravely mistaken. He was meant to be practicing read blocking, keeping his eyes on his competition and gathering intel on their play style to share back with the rest of Karasuno. He hadn’t accounted for how deeply the Miya twins had got under his skin. Every time he would set up to jump, Osamu would keep his eyes on Tsukki’s, occasionally flicking down in the most knowing way that would set the blocker wrong footed, jump falling short of where he’d meant to be.

Hinata had called him on it more than a few times. If I hear that loud-mouthed ginger yelling at me one more time-

“Osamu, don’t be so rude to Tsukki-chan,” Atsumu spoke, chiding so only the three of them could hear. They smiled at him simultaneously and he felt his brain go a bit fuzzy. Osamu tossed the ball to his brother and turned back around to the net. Tsukki felt his hands twitch and saw the twins mimic to match, strong fingers falling apart just long enough that it might have seemed like a stretch. It might have seemed an innocent gesture for all the world, a reminder of how in sync they were, but it made Tsukki’s blood boil. He braced his knees, despite how weak they felt, and prepared himself for the next set of plays.

Atsumu’s serve was incredible, and kept Daichi and Nishinoya on their toes. Tsukki had been so distracted he hadn’t even bothered to watch the count to check which serve would be headed their way. In fact, he wasn’t even sure what hit they were on. Too distracted by the light quirk of Osamu’s lips, a perfect twin to his brother’s. Kageyama was glaring at him as he reached to jump, following a few steps behind the rest of Karasuno’s attackers. Here we go again, he thought, feet landing with a heavier thud than normal.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, keeping his eyes down and not daring to peek over to the other side. He’d barely touched the ball and yet his hands hurt, less so than his pride, but still. Yamaguchi smiled at him assuredly and it only managed to make him feel worse. He let out a long sigh, ready for the earful from The King. It never came.

Kageyama was too busy glaring at his rival setter, his brother fixing the same easy stare back to Tsukishima. They were a matched set, a perfect reflection of one another, a mirror image. The thought struck him and knocked the air from his lungs. They knew. They had to have known.

“Somethin’ wrong, Tsukki-chan?” Osamu asked, calm and collected as his brother turned, equally calm eyes shining back at Tsukki in preparation for his next serve. He was too distracted, even now, with full knowledge that he ought to prepare, to flex and feel the weight of his body against his knees to get ready to jump, and yet he was stock still, watching the shift in Osamu’s eyes mimic their twins. It was debilitating and Tsukki knew that the timing in his jump would be off once again. The ball had already made it back over and they moved in complete sync across from one another over the court.

The play was over before he could even think about moving. He got subbed out quickly, thankfully, and put his head beneath his towel. They knew, and they knew he knew. His cheeks blushed pink and bright, shame ate through him faster than the sweat dripped down his skin, down the bridge of his nose between the frames of his glasses. He looked up for a minute and instantly regretted his mistake. They were staring, hands matched perfectly, eyes intent on him for too many moments before they finally turned back to the game. He felt Yamaguchi’s hand on his shoulder, feeling the concern in his touch.

“You feel warm, Tsukki, are you alright?” His voice laced with every bit of sincerity that only a childhood friend would have. who’d known him for that long could without it seeming untoward. The blocker only shrugged, putting his hands to his forehead. It did feel hot. Too hot. Like his body was further outside of his control than he thought. “Perhaps you should go take a rest.”

Tsukki ignored him, and instead took the opportunity to act the voyeur. Watching his teammates play in erratic patterns that only made sense to them. Watch as Daichi received perfectly and was ready, nearly, as quickly as Nishinoya himself. Watch as Suga misled their competition and approached the game in a way that would never make sense to the blocker. He watched Kageyama and Hinata exude so much energy it almost made him jealous. And then he looked across the net and saw the twins again. Their movements were small enough that players on the court wouldn’t notice. But to Tsukki it was nearly obscene, fingers smoothing over the seams of the ball and a tensed, muscled thigh in mirrored fashion. They were replicating one another, simultaneously playing and teasing him, and winning. 

Damn them.

And then they licked their lips, quickly and without much circumstance, floating across the wood floor toward one another in perfectly opposite movements. Yamaguchi was right, he should have left. He should have gone to lie down, he should have pulled remove his glasses from his face, shoved his head into a pillow and slept until this training camp was over. Instead, his eyes were glued to the smug look on their faces, the way they timed their jumps in perfect sync, all while keeping an eye on him. For every point they scored, their tongues would dart out followed by a curt smile, a flex of fingers over ball and thigh, at one point Osamu reached out and his brother returned the favor, holding a shoulder each with just enough tension in their hands to inspire indelicate fantasies. Perfect mirror images. The rest of the practice matches were a slow torture, the twins finding ways to dig at him, get just deep enough under his skin or in his peripheral vision just enough to pull focus.

By the end of the day Tsukki was panting, not from exhaustion but from need. Volleyball had been a nice cover, and he’d spent enough of the day with off timed jumps that his knees were now feeling the sting of distraction.

Many of the others stayed behind to practice, but Tsukki hit the showers immediately. He needed to rinse the sweat and indignity from his skin and scrub the images of the twins from his eyes. He’d thrown himself unthinkingly into the middle of the bank of shower stalls, letting the hot water run over his skin, turning it a dubious shade of pink. He hadn’t heard the bathroom doors squeak open, or the soft sounds of sandaled foot steps headed his way. He hadn’t even bothered to look up since his glasses were safely tucked away with his dry clothes.

“Long day, Tsukki-chan?” The first voice asked, nearly stopping his heart in the process. The second chimed in soon after from the other side. “Your skin is turning so pink, Tsukki,” Atsumu added, though it hardly sounded like an admonishment and more like a compliment. They all spent so much time surrounded by yelling teammates, coaches giving unsolicited advice, there were very few times where Tsukki had genuinely wished for more company, but now, with a Miya twin on either side of his shower, he would have given anything for a Hinata interruption.

“Nee, Tsukki-chan, you okay?” They asked in unison and it was all he could do to keep his eyes closed and his face under the spray, hoping the blush blended in with the rest of his pink skin. He bit the inside of his lip for a moment before gravelling out a “Don’t call me that.”

They both smile at him, though he can only just make out the outlines of them. Tsukki rinses his hair and turns the water off, glaring at his present company, though the effect seems to be lost on them, showering in near perfect unison, turning in the water to keep their eyes on him. “Leaving so soon, Tsukishima?” They spoke again and he could feel their smirks following the line of his hand reaching for his towel. He covered quickly but not fast enough as the twins had moved to the edge of the showers, both propped up folded arms, staring at him blatantly now. It was like they were eyeing him in stereo, surrounding him and working to overwhelm his senses. It’s working, he thinks, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Enjoy your shower,” he speaks, attempting a swift departure, tucking himself behind the wall of lockers to dry off and dress. He thought he’d escaped unscathed. Fool me twice. They had continued the act, showering in mirror motions, scrubbing over strong biceps and down firm chests, letting the water run down the column of their necks perfectly as one. He shouldn’t have been looking, shouldn’t have watched as he pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt. Tsukki brought his towel to his head, dried his hair and shook out the last of the water before putting on his glasses. That only served to make it worse. Now he could see that they weren’t only mimicking one another but that the tension across their bodies was in the same as well, the flex of their hips, the angle of their fingers, the resulting swells in their shoulders. He really shouldn’t have been looking.

He’d never left a bathroom so quickly, rushing out with a blush he would never admit to and with the sound of what he was convinced was a moan echoing against the tile after him. Tsukki ate almost fiendishly, determined to sleep heavily, make it through the last day of practice games and return home to play through the images that were now subconsciously rolling behind his eyes. Osamu and Atsumu on their knees, working over him with those same tongues that had teased him all afternoon, their twin fingers making mirrored movements over his hip bones, up his sides, reaching for a pebbled nipple.

“You okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, watching his friend stare down at his food absently. Tsukki had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the calm settling over the room, the number of people in the cafeteria dwindling, having run off to bed or to practice one last move. There were only a handful of players left, Yamaguchi beside him with a look of such open concern that Tsukki actually felt bad. “S-Sorry, Yamaguchi,” he spoke quietly, surveying the room and finding the twins chatting happily in the corner with Suga. “Must be tired,” he smiled back, pushing his glasses up his nose and feigning a yawn and a small stretch. Yamaguchi smiled back, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tsukki swore he felt dual sets of eyes on him then.

“Finish up and get some sleep, ok? I’ll see ya’ back there,” Yamaguchi spoke sweetly, standing and leaving his friend to finish his food. It was cold now, and Tsukki hadn’t actually been that hungry anyway. He sat there for several minutes, trying to piece himself back together and remind himself that he was there for volleyball. To practice his read blocking. To remember what it felt like to slam a ball back from a spike. Not to wonder if he put a finger in each of the twins mouths if they would take the same pathway up his arms until they reached his shoulders, his neck. Would they diverge? Would their mirror images find a way to differentiate from one another, or would they use the firm knowledge they seemed to have to more fully undo him. He was too lost in thought to notice their approach or how they seated themselves in front of him.

“Nee, Tsukishima,” Osamu started, reaching out with a hand that was far softer than Tsukki had expected. He had pulled Tsukki’s hand from the table into his own palm gently, looking into his brother’s eyes for a moment, before turning back to the blocker with what looked like genuine concern. “Are you upset with us, Tsukki?” Atsumu pouted back, finishing his brother’s question and taking Osamu’s free hand in his rather than reaching for Tsukki’s. It was the first thing they hadn’t done in unison and the gesture was not lost on him. Tsukki was being given an out, the option to say no to their antics, though now that he had noticed them, he’d be hard pressed to stop watching. You don’t want them to stop, you want to know what it feels like to have them both, you perv.

“No,” he replied, curt as ever, drawing his hand back from Osamu’s grip, and flexing it under the table, the warmth still reeling in it as he placed it over his thigh. They looked at him for several long moments, and in that time they became unreadable, every emotion flickering across their face chased by something more sinister, then innocent, then gluttonous. It was fairly overwhelming and Tsukki was ready to tuck himself into bed and pretend this whole camp had never happened. 

“Two AM, meet us in the showers,” Atsumu says determinedly, Osamu, eyeing him once more to be certain. There’s an unbidden question he does not ask, and neither twin gives him the opportunity to protest or decline. Instead they rise from their seats, their mirrored frames heaving with the effort of it as they left the cafeteria, even their footsteps in sync. Despite their invitation, Tsukki had no intention of being berated or caught by the twins once more and waited so as not to catch them in the hallway before taking his own leave and throwing himself to the mercy of his bedding.

The first few hours of sleep were haphazard, a limb flying at him from his left, tossing, turning, never fully finding a deep enough sleep to avoid the undue distraction. That and Tanaka’s snoring was so potent he felt as though he were sleeping beside him rather than across the room. It was unbearable, and his watch for some unforeseeable reason had decided to remind him randomly of its night mode function, lighting his face with the time, 1:30 AM, he groaned internally. Of all the times he’d not been able to sleep, of course it was one that harbored a deadline. How fucking desperate are you? Tsukki pulled the pillow from under his head and smothered himself just long enough to decide exactly how pathetic he was about to become. By the time he emerged his watch lit up to tell him he had precisely 12 minutes to make his way to the showers or another 4 hours to sleep.

He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten there, or how he’d arrived early, or why his first instinct was to sit on the bench between the lockers with his headphones on, or why he was already half hard in his sweatpants. He would tell them off, remind him that he was going to be an incredible blocker, an exceptional student, whatever he wanted, but certainly not their plaything to be teased on and off the court [help]. Tsukki closed his eyes, intent on focusing on the surrounding silence, how pleasant it was to not have the gentle thudding of constant voices carrying on in the background, how nice the hardwood of the bench felt beneath him. His fingers flexed over the edge and then something trapped them there, warm palms with rough calluses etched into the pads. “Not exactly the showers, Tsukki-chan,” Osamu started, watching his twin pull the headphones off of the blocker’s ears, unplugging them and setting them off to the side.

“But this should work,” Atsumu finished, sitting in the space that Tsukki had inadvertently left when he’d elected to straddle the bench. He narrowed his eyes at the assault, finding the touch to his headphones nearly as insulting as their attacks to his psyche had been. 

“I’m not here to play-” Tsukki paused, not sure what exactly it was they had been playing at. “I’m only here to tell you to stop. Whatever you saw, forget it, and stop trying to play your mind games on me,” he had said the whole thing without wavering, something he was unjustly proud about until Osamu replaced his palms with his thighs, holding Tsukki’s hands down fully, and scooted closer, firmly seating himself against Tsukki’s back. His head was pushed ever so slightly to the side for Osamu to peak his head over a shoulder and smile at his brother. 

“It would seem we haven’t made a new friend after all, Atsumu,” Osamu pouted, his hands moving down the stretch of Tsukki’s thighs meeting twin hands that had slid up from Tsukki’s almost shaking knees. The sight of it was awe inducing, and whatever annoyance he had felt previously at being made into a plaything was stifled some by how erotic he found their moves now. He said nothing in return and continued to narrow his eyes at the onslaught of feeling, the warmth at his back doing nothing to firm his resolve. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to simply melt backward into it. Atsumu grinned then, gently pushing Tsukki’s legs open further, giving himself an inch or two more space. “We liked your performance last night, Tsukki-chan,” he started, the smile that accompanied it looking almost genuine. Osamu finished for him, his voice low and right next to his ear, “We might be willing to make you a deal, one more performance just like that and we’ll leave you alone.”

His head was spinning. How much had they actually seen? Heard? Had they been listening to his squelching sounds and explicit moans and- Tsukki cut his thoughts short, distracted by two sets of thumbs working deep circles into his aching thigh muscles. It sent a shiver down his body, forced him to lean more of his weight on Osamu than on his trapped hands and close his eyes once more. With his eyes closed he could listen to their breathing, how even it sounded compared to his, how neither of them seemed nearly so affected by any of this as he did. Maybe he was just easy prey? Maybe he was half hard sitting in the locker rooms of a training camp with two identically beautiful men on either side of him, mirroring their movements to unnerve him. Maybe he was fully hard. Atsumu noticed first, his thumb daringly close to where his sweatpants were tenting, doing little to hide the arousal he felt about being used like their personal fun mirror.

“Tsukki,” Osamu growled low and hot against his ear once more, “open your eyes, Tsukki, or else you’ll miss the show.” He shouldn’t have. He knew he shouldn’t have. One look forward into Atsumu’s questioning eyes, his body leaning forward so close to Tsukki’s chest, he could almost feel the heat coming off of him, and Tsukki was severely done for. The last of his defenses were breaking and all the concerned looks from Yamaguchi would not have been able to stop him from thinking with his dick. Their hands slid closer together, threading their fingers over Tsukki’s thighs, so close to his hips that his dick throbbed in anticipation. It pushed out a moan, the sight of their identical fingers so close, and that was all the permission they had needed, Osamu lowering his lips to the long column of Tsukki’s neck and Atsumu following suit on the other side. They lapped at the pleasure points there before sucking a long hard bruise where neck met collarbone, knowing full well the dual marks would be hidden just barely by the lines of his practice jersey.

As if their knowledge of his neck wasn’t enough, their hands had idled themselves at his hip bones, Atsumu’s thumbs rubbing over the bone and then digging lower, tantalizingly close to where his cock felt like it might combust. Osamu busied himself rubbing deep circles into his lower back, hitting the curve of his ass just enough to push his hips forward into Atsumu’s waiting fingers.

“E-Enough,” Tsukki managed, although his body was shaking. It had never been subjected to quite so much attention and while every nerve ending in his skin begged for them to continue, he needed to regain some measure of control. “Please, e-enough,” he stuttered again, pulling his hands from beneath Osamu’s legs and doing what he could to steady his breathing. It was pounding in his ears, the sharp intake of breath, the shaky exhale. It was Atsumu who broke through it first, one hand reaching up to cup Tsukki’s cheek almost gingerly, and matched by Osamu’s knuckles gently trailing down the other side. “You’re so beautiful, Tsukishima,” he smiled, that same earnest one that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. It really didn’t fully compute, what he was doing or why he was doing it, reaching for each of their hands and guiding them to the hem of his t-shirt, twin sets of fingers pulling the fabric up and over his head leaving him bare chested. Maybe just that much would be enough. Fool me thrice.

Their hands were quick then, not giving him the opportunity to think it through, to deny them again as they ravaged over his skin. Osamu had his palms over long lines of ab muscle that had been chiseled at and perfected, muscles that felt hot and hard to touch and that carried down into a clever v shape. Atsumu had taken a similar approach over Tsukki’s chest, palming down from collarbone over firm pectorals and taking the time to enjoy the shiver that his hands created as they slid past aching nipples. There was a moan, though Tsukki wasn’t sure if it came from his own throat or from one of theirs, and after it, the sound of tongues, Osamu kissing, sucking and licking at every part of Tsukki’s shoulders, peppering them with bites that very well could turn into welts by morning, while Atsumu’s tongue busied itself over the same nipples he’d practically ignored moments ago. 

“Does that feel good, Tsukki-chan?” Osamu’s voice rang hot in his ears after a particular frantic sound. He was feeling and hearing in stereo and his tendency to close his eyes was getting to the twins. “Show Atsumu how good he made you feel, Tsukki-chan,” the younger of the two growled, drawing his hands from the line of Tsukishima’s shoulders and down to his hips, urging them forward. Atsumu reacted quickly, pulling Tsukki’s legs up and over his own so that their heavy lengths could brush against one another, all while he continued his onslaught of sucking and biting. The friction was lovely and left Tsukki so breathless that he scrambled for purchase at Atsumu’s shoulders, needing to hold on to something. “Such lovely sounds,” Osamu chided again, although this time he seemed much further away. Atsumu only ducked his head down, clasping pink skin between his teeth and biting at the flesh until Tsukki was moaning once more, breathy sobbing sounds.

He hadn’t realized it until it was too late, the small drip of water from squeezing his eyes too tightly. It had dripped down onto his arm and he couldn’t hide it before Osamu noticed. His eyes opened wide as the younger twin caught Tsukki’s arm, peered at the droplet and then licked his way from forearm up his shoulder and then down to the free nipple that Atsumu had left for him. That had been too much. Tsukki threw his head back to release a scream at the pleasure of it and found it silenced by fingers pressing firmly against his tongue. He hadn’t noticed Osamu’s nakedness, or how the brother’s transferred his body weight from one to the other in the process, Atsumu preferring to undress while continuing to lap long flat strokes of his tongue against the increasingly hardening nipple. For a brief, stupid moment, he genuinely believed they might rip off, they were so hard, and so sensitive to the onslaught of teeth and tongue.

“So pink,” Atsumu whispered against Tsukki’s chest, only serving to make Tsukki burn brighter, sucking at the fingers in his mouth now with abandon. Anything to keep him from alerting the entire training camp that he was currently getting off to the Miya twins every move against his body. It took him several moments before he recognized that they had completely disrobed, hard cocks bobbing between their legs as they rocked forward to meet his chest, run their hands in twin patterns down his body, trailing careful fingers over the hem of his sweatpants but never running their hands where he’d really wanted them. They waited, patient as ever, until he was well and truly exasperated, thrusting his hips forward against Osamu’s, seeking friction against a leg, another hard cock, anything that would tip him closer as this set of sadists kept belaboring their point. “Something wrong, Tsukki-chan?” Atsumu spoke behind him now.

He was loath to give in too quickly. They had clearly won this game, and had spent enough time planning it to have him pushing far past his limits of tenuous control. They had turned him into their own personal mirror, a link between their flesh to be pried open and prodded at. Osamu’s fingers dipped below the hem of his sweatpants and Tsukki sucked in a breath so quickly it burned in his lungs. He wanted to cough, or die, but just generally wanted to cum, and instead he pitched his head forward, forehead falling against Osamu’s shoulder. Atsumu worked on the line of his spine then, strong fingers savoring every inch of exposed skin as they worked their way down, followed by a curious tongue, prodding at every muscle lining his back. It tickled in a way that had him arching, not quite sure which way his body wanted to move, forward to Osamu’s toying fingers, or backward to Atsumu’s matching tongue.

“Did you want to take these off, Tsukki-chan?” Osamu asked, his forefinger hooking around the drawstring right as Atsumu’s tongue made its way to the hem, toying at the exposed skin just above. Tsukki only nodded, the pink in his cheeks betraying whatever pride or opposition he’d had left. He wanted to feel their tongues on him, to see Osamu lick the underside of cock, following the line of the vein while Atsumu followed suit on the other side. He wanted to see them make their way to the head, see how their tongues would meet one another and work in unison against his slit. “Beg.”

It was only one word but it had his eyes wide and his hips still in a second, his mind reeling with the idea of compromising what little dignity he had left. Of throwing himself fully at these men who knew very little of him, and yet enough to have captured his attention this far. He blinked, a spike of tears pricking at his eyes that he would not let fall this time, thought really, what difference would it make? Atsumu had not stopped his assault in the meantime, and continued tonguing at the hem of his sweatpants while his hands made an appearance on his ass, cupping each cheek and holding him apart just enough to be both thrilling and terrifying. Tsukki stayed soundless save for the occasional whimper and looked at Osamu for some sort of reprieve, though he knew with eyes reflecting such elegant calm back, there was none coming.

“Please, Osamu,” Tsukki started, though the quirk of Osamu’s brow and the slight tilt of his head told him that wouldn’t be enough. Could it ever be? The tears pricked more fiercely in his eyes and Atsumu’s tongue took on the much more degrading task of working at him through the material of his sweatpants, starting with mouthy, hot kisses down the split and culminating in sloppy tonguing at his hole through the barrier. Tsukki melted then, the fabric just enough to stave off his need to cum right fucking then, but that tongue working blissfully into him was a vision of better things to come.

“Show us the Tsukki-chan from last night,” Osamu grinned, taking the blocker’s jaw in his hand and holding it firmly enough to part his lips, open his mouth. “Show us the one that makes faces like these and cums with such pretty sounds,” his voice was like gravel, so full of something Tsukki could not put a name to. His mouth was held open and his head was spinning again, the feeling of Atsumu behind him, the feeling of Osamu’s hard length beneath him, it was all too much. He couldn’t form words, couldn’t pull himself together enough to beg in a way that might be considered acceptable. Tsukki did the only thing he could think of, push his tongue past his parted lips and reach for Osamu’s fingers haphazardly, spit dripping down the sides of his mouth in a manner he would generally disapprove of. Now, as Osamu looked at him with a smile that sang his approval, he thought perhaps he ought to learn how to better use his tongue.

His legs were coaxed down off of Osamu, knees finding purchase on the floor and Atsumu was quick to pull the now soaking sweatpants down the swell of Tsukki’s ass, leaving him open and exposed. His hole was twitching and suddenly he was very aware that this was going far beyond giving a show. Atsumu freed his cock, too, and Tsukki could not help but hiss at the cool air hitting his most sensitive skin. He wasn’t sure what was happening from here, perhaps he was no longer in control of what could happen. He was too at the twin’s mercy and at the mercy of his absolute need for release. It did occur to him now that they’d kept him from seeing himself in the mirror. That they’d only allowed him the freedom to see himself in the mirror they’d created for him. He was broken from his train of thought by Atsumu’s tongue once again, breaching him without the barrier of fabric now. Osamu swallowed the resulting sound, mirroring his brother’s tongue but in Tsukki’s mouth.

It felt like drowning, like the crystal of every mirror he’d ever sought out had turned molten and swallowed him up. His hips thrust backward to meet Atsumu’s tongue and hands, his hole twitching recklessly under the attention. Osamu used a long arm to reach down, palm at the aching length hanging between Tsukki’s legs and the motion left him absolutely breathless. He broke apart from Osamu to shriek, the lingering need rocketing through his body. “P-Please,” he stammered out, watching with watery eyes as Osamu seemed to bring himself to some sort of decision. It was something he might examine later, in the peace and quiet of his room at home, how Atsumu who was loud and pushy and demanding, played second fiddle to Osamu’s domineering presence in this.

Atsumu seemed to double his efforts, tongue dipping in past the tight ring of muscle and his hands guiding Tsukki to stand. Osamu had a better angle now, could put his tongue in full against the aching cock they had toyed with until now. Atsumu had risen to meet him, lapping at his hole once more before moving lower, his tongue working at the seam of Tsukki’s balls, slathering them fully before finally sucking one past his lips just as Osamu pulled the blocker into his own mouth. Even now they were toying with him. Mirroring one another over his body to leave him shivering. He was amazed he hadn’t spilled yet, that at the first touch of Osamu’s lips to his cock or the first flick of Atsumu’s tongue over his hole had not sent him spiraling to the strongest orgasm he’d ever felt. Yet, his mind supplied.

It was a short lived thought as Atsumu joined his brother at Tsukki’s cock, making the very images he’d fantasized over moments ago a reality. They worked quickly over him, his body reacting so strongly, he wasn’t really sure what sounds he was making, or if his hips were pistoning forward on their own or encouraged by twin hands over his hips. He recognized movements that were positioning him in some way, his feet barely moving to where Osamu was placing him. His hands found their way to twin scalps, fingers scrunching in their hair, fingertips almost digging in with sharp nails. They responded in kind, twin tongues swirling over the head of his cock in perfect synchrony, one flicking over his slit while the other expertly tongued over crest. For a brief moment he felt one mouth pull away from him and he whined at the loss, their heads moving to the side of his cock, suckling at the soft skin at its base. “Tsukki,” Atsumu breathed, his lips ghosting over his skin still. “Open your eyes,” he hadn’t known they’d been closed. How could he have missed any part of this?

The effect was immediate, the full length changing mirror opposite him giving him the complete picture, Osamu and Atsumu on their knees, mouths open, practically swallowing him whole. But above them, was that other Tsukki, his mouth bruised and hallowed out, cheeks beyond red, dusted with something more sinister and his glasses just barely on, skewed over the bridge of his nose. He looked well and thoroughly fucked as their tongues danced over his dick. He moaned truly then, a sound that had Atsumu and Osamu pulling at their own cocks, careful to bring Tsukki to a rumpled finish, fingers flexing hard in their hair and pulling, shooting across their tongues, moaning as Atsumu winced at the flavor, or maybe the strength. Tsukki couldn’t bring himself to care. Even after his release they suckled at him, making him shiver and shriek as his knees gave way to his weight and crumpled to the floor. 

“Good boy, Tsukki-chan,” Osamu praised, rising from his knees with proud cock in hand. It was shiny and evident to the blocker that he’d spit on it, used some of Tsukki’s own cum perhaps to make it slick and Atsumu had followed suit. They stood above him, twin pillars as he knelt, legs splayed beneath his thighs. He was still catching his breath when they each reached for his hands, and Tsukki watched in the mirror as they pulled his hands to their cocks, jerking them in long, hard strokes. “Do you see what a good boy you’re being?” Atsumu beamed, and if he hadn’t just cum, he wondered if he might have at that. Osamu’s gentle hand took to their captive’s cheek, following the line his glasses created to his jaw, the warm weight of his palm a reminder of how this night had started. They were both smiling down at him and something in that made him work harder, tired arms working in sync to bring the twins their release. Tsukki let out a hiccuped sobbing moan, his arms wanting to give out, but wanting so desperately now to see them cum, to know if their faces matched in this, too.

It all happened so quickly he almost missed it, a soft shout that could have been a sneeze, really, from Atsumu, always just ahead of his brother. He came hot and spilled over Tsukki’s hand, his brother just behind, a much softer sigh escaping his lips as he shot over his other hand, reaching as far as his chin. Their eyes had matched, calm, relieved, but their sounds had broken rank in their mirroring. Having watched the whole thing, other Tsukki smiled, knowing he brought these twins to ecstasy, even when he could barely breathe. “Well done,” Osamu grinned, sated and reaching for Atsumu’s shoulder, pinning himself against it and locking his sticky fingers between his brother’s. Of course they were fine, panting and a tinge pink, but fine all the same. If he’d had the strength, Tsukki would have protested, but as it was, his legs were wobbly, his arms were exhausted and his ass felt wet and sloppy. 

Both twins smiled wide, cleaning off with tissues they’d pocketed before returning themselves to their shorts and matching shirts. They tossed Tsukki his sweats and his shirt. He hadn’t moved from his heap on the floor, still blinking through everything that’s just happened. Blinking through their gentle clean up of their cum from his hands, his thighs, his face. Blinking through them slipping his shirt back over sore shoulders and heavily abused nipples. Blinking through them convincing him to stand and helping him into still moist sweatpants, and blinking through the Miya twins convincing him they’ll be dry by morning, but that Tsukki might not be. He blinks through them fixing his glasses, kissing his cheeks like a child, but doing it at the same time to build up his blush once more. He blinks through them walking him halfway back to his room before turning on their heels with a chuckle “Until next time, Tsukki-chan!” By the time he realizes it, Tsukki is tucked away back into his bedding, his watch has stopped announcing the time to him and Tanaka’s snoring has dulled some. He blinks through everything that just happened, turns onto his side and curses. He’s hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, but also feel free to leave constructive criticism, suggestions, feelings, emotional responses, love notes? Confessions of being BJ Alex? Whatever you like!
> 
> <3


End file.
